Power Rangers: Olympian
by Kayleyroxs444
Summary: New Au story. Need characters what i need is in first chapter, leave any suggestions. When Hades rises from the Ashes, Mount Olympian needs five teenagers to protect the small town of Olympic Cove, will they be able to stop Hades and his immortals, or is he too powerful.
1. Intro

Power Rangers AU

no copyright intended

need Characters so leave suggestions.

 **Red-male**

Age-

What Greek God-

What does he look like-

Interests-

Dislikes-

Zord-

What does he wear-

 **Romance-Pink Ranger**

 **Blue-male or female**

Age-

What Greek God-

What do they look like-

Interests-

Dislikes-

Zord-

What do they wear-

romance-

 **Green-male**

Age-

What Greek God-

What does he look like-

Interests-

Dislikes-

Zord-

What does he wear-

Does he have GF-

 **Yellow-male or female**

Age-

What Greek God-

What do they look like-

Interests-

Dislikes-

Zord-

What do they wear-

Romance-

 **Pink Ranger- female**

Age-

What Greek God-

What does she look like-

Interests-

Dislikes-

Zord-

What does she wear-

 **Romance with red ranger**


	2. Chapter 2:

No Copyright intended !

 **Red- Luke Smith**

Age- 18

What Greek God- Zeus

What does he look like- Tall, Blonde shaggy hair, muscular- (Kim Hyde from Home and Away)

Interests- surfing, karate, football, being a leader

Dislikes- computers, people telling him what to do, someone hurting his friends

Zord- Lion

What does he wear- jeans, white trainers, white wifebeater and red hoodie

Romance-Pink Ranger- Taylor

No Copyright intended.

Thanks to Cody Fireheart for this character, I hope you don't mind that I changed the zord, if you do pm me and ill change it

 **Blue-Daniel Thompson**

Age-17

What Greek God-Poseidon

What do they look like-Brown shaggy hair and sea blue eyes, Athletic build with a tan. Around 5ft 10, scar on cheek from an accident when he was younger. (im thinking of maybe Hayes Grier only older )

Interests- surfing, swimming, learning about myths

Dislikes- people he doesn't know, drugs, bullies, people who think they are better than who they really are.

Zord- Shark

What do they wear- blue shirt and black shorts or blue hoodie with black under shirt and dark blue jeans.

romance-not at the moment but has crush on girl in school that is an artist.

No copyright intended

 **Pink Ranger- Taylor Phillips**

Age-17

What Greek God- Aphrodite

What does she look like- long blonde beachy waves, blue eyes, tall, slim build, tan, around 5ft 8. (Tasha Andrews home and away)

Interests- cheerleading, gymnastics, surfing

Dislikes- mean girls, math, fake people, fire, insects

Zord- wolf

What does she wear- denim shorts/white shorts, white tank/pink crop top, pink or white hoodie, and white vans

Romance with red ranger- Luke

No copyright intended

Thanks to .3

 **Green-Kyle Stepan**

Age-17

What Greek God- Hephaestus

What does he look like- black hair ends right below his ears and hazel eyes. He's somewhat heavy build from the lifting he does, but also slim from soccer, scar on left eyebrow from a carpentry accident he had. (im picturing warren peace from sky high)

Interests- mechanics, carpentry and soccer

Dislikes- crowds and letting people down

Zord- donkey

What does he wear- black hoodie that is unzipped with green under shirt, blue jeans and black vans.

Does he have GF- no

No copyright intended

 **Yellow-Hannah Trainor**

Age-16

What Greek God- Athena

What do they look like- shoulder length straight brown hair, hazel eyes, slim (Think Victoria Justice with short hair)

Interests- singing, reading, hanging out with friends

Dislikes- sport, bullies, being outside

Zord- eagle

What do they wear- white jeans, yellow checked shirt, converse

Romance- no

No copyright intended

Thanks to joeschmo97

 **Gold-Aaron McAllister**

Age-17

Greek god- Apollo

What do they look like- shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, 5ft 11, medium muscle build ( I picture troy Romzek)

Interests- storms, rock music, comics, martial arts

Dislikes- bullies, stupid people, evil

Zord- Spartan warrior zord

Outfit- black skinny jeans, gold trainers, black t shirt with gold strips on shoulder


End file.
